


Princess Charlotte

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gives birth to Charlotte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Charlotte

’Come on, honey, one final push!’’ William tried to urge on his wife, who was holding on to his hand for dear life.

‘’I can’t do it anymore!’’ she yelled. ‘’It hurts so much!’’ She fell back into her pillow as a sign of defeat.

The midwife gave William a pointed look; he must persuade his wife to keep pushing. ‘’I know, honey, I know,’’ he tried soothing her.

‘’What do you know!’’ Kate spat back at him. ‘’You have no idea! AAAH!’’ She cried when the next contraction hit her hard.

‘’Push!’’ William yelled. ‘’For our child, I know you can do it. Just one more and you will have a new baby. Come on now!’’

So Kate pushed. There was no other option here, she knew that.

“I can see the head,’’ their midwife said. ‘’One last push, Catherine, and you’ll have a brand new little baby.’’

With a massive roar, Kate pushed again and felt the head of her child tore her apart. She would need stitches to patch up her skin.

William let go of her hand to look at his new child.

‘’It’s a girl,’’ the midwife said, smiling.

‘’It’s a girl,’’ William repeated, hoarsely. He looked on when his new daughter was placed on Kate’s chest. Tears welled up in his eyes. He took Kate’s hand in his again and gave her a kiss on her forehead, and then kissed the tiny head of his new baby girl. ‘’We have a daughter.’’ He looked Kate in the eyes and saw she was crying as well.

‘’She’s perfect,’’ Kate said.

‘’Do you want to cut the umbilical chord?’’ William was asked.

He nodded and took the pair of scissors that was handed to him. He then turned back to his wife and new daughter. He wouldn’t want to miss a second. Kate smiled weakly at him, urging him to take their daughter and hold her. William carefully scooper her up in his arms and studied her little face. She was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. He carefully rocked her when she started to cry.

‘’I know, I know,’’ he whispered to her. ‘’It’s cold here, out in the real world. We are going to wrap you up so you can get warm, alright?’’ He held her close to his chest and kissed her. He then noticed Kate was crying properly. He placed their newborn back on her mother’s chest and embraced his wife. ‘’You did brilliant, honey. I am so proud of you.’’

Kate smiled through her tears. ‘’Do you want to stick with the name we picked out?’’ she asked him.

William nodded. ‘’I do. It suits her perfectly.’’

Kate looked down on her new child. ‘’Welcome to the world, little Charlotte.’’

William just beamed.

——–

A couple of hours later, the situation hadn’t changed much. Sure, their little Charlotte was nicely and warm wrapped up and Kate had taken a shower. But both parents still couldn’t stop staring at their new baby girl, who was sleeping peacefully in her father’s arms. She was doing excellent and had even been breastfed already. William managed to tear his gaze away from his little princess and looked at his wife. Kate was lying in bed still, but her hear and make-up was being applied now. They would leave soon, ready to go home. George already had left. He had been completely in awe with his little sister, although he didn’t understand fully what was happening. He head stroked her little head and had taken her hand in his. Both William and Kate started crying again at that moment. William had managed to capture it on his phone and had already made it his screensaver. He looked at his wife and knew what she was thinking. Meeting the press was the last hurdle they had to take before they could rest and bond as a family.

‘’I’m exhausted,’’ Kate sighed, looking on the verge of tears.

‘”We’ll be out only two minutes, max,’’ William replied. He hated that he must put his wife through this ordeal. She had insisted on wearing heels, which must hurt a lot, considering how sore she was after giving birth.

‘’I know,’’ Kate said. ‘’And I want to go home, so we must do it today.’’ She was ready and being helped into her dress. Holding on to Charlotte with his one arm, William used his other to help Kate stand up. He gave her a lingering kiss. ‘’We’ll be home within thirty minutes now. Let’s do this.’’

They walked to those doors side by side. Before they were opened, William and Kate looked at each other. Two minutes their Charlotte would be for the world to look at, but then she was truly and only theirs.


End file.
